We're damned from the start
by BunnyKong
Summary: Kim Wonshik yang hari itu bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang tak asing baginya, Lee Hongbin. ia juga merasa telah lama mengenal Hongbin. tapi ia mengira mungkin mereka jodoh, jadi ia merasa seperti itu. wonshik memperdalam hubungan mereka hingga suatu ketika.. wonshik mengetahui yang sebenarnya, kalau hongbin adalah adik kandungnya sendiri. #rabin #rabean #angst #incest #vixx
1. Chapter 1

annyeong byulbit ehehe..

Kali ini aku buat cerita rabin tapi dengan genre angst...

miann miaannn kalau tulisan dan bahasa berantakan.. aku mah masih amatiran :D

okaaayy...

info : hongbin disini dibawah wonshik 2 tahun yaaaa.. jadi dia seumuran dengan hyuggiieeee

aanndd enjoyyyy...

* * *

Wonshik sontak terbangun dari jam wekernya yang berdering kencang. Ia sekilas melihat ke arah jendelanya dan melihat cahaya matahari yang sudah menerangi seisi kamarnya.

"Shit!"

Wonshik menyumpah, ia tidak ada waktu untuk mematikan jamnya itu. Ia bergegas ke kamar mandi dan tersandung dalam perjalanannya kesana.

"Sshhiitt!"

Wonshik menyumpah lagi, kali ini ia meninju lantai yang tak bersalah itu.

Ia menyikat giginya dengan waktu yang cepat dan menyemprot minyak wangi favoritnya. Tidak ada waktu untuk mandi, pikirnya. Hari ini adalah hari penting baginya, ia harus menghadiri kelas profesor yang killer itu, kalau tidak ia tidak akan bisa ikut ujian kelak.

Wonshik tidak berhenti menyumpah. Ia merogoh isi lemarinya dan mengambil asal jeans dan sweaternya. Ia juga memasukkan seluruh buku yang ada di meja belajarnya ke tas ungu miliknya lalu menenteng sebagian di tangannya. Tak lupa ia mengambil handphone dan kunci mobilnya dan segera ia berlari keluar dari kamarnya itu.

"Shik-ah honey? Kau tidak sarapan? Mama membuatkanmu-"

"Bye maaaa"

Mamanya menatap anaknya itu sambil terkikik.

"Shik-ah .. shik-ah.." ia menggeleng kepalanya sambil memperhatikan anaknya itu pergi.

* * *

Wonshik berjalan dengan cepat di lorong yang sudah sepi itu. Langkahnya bergema kuat, ia masih berdoa di dalam hati agar si profesor itu belum masuk ke kelasnya.

'Satu lorong lagi satu lorong lagi satu lorong lagi satu lorong-'

Braaaakkk!

Buku-buku Wonshik terjatuh dari pelukannya. Ia menyumpah lagi, kali ini dengan nada kesal. Ia hendak memarahi lelaki di depannya itu tapi berhenti ketika ia melihat sekilas wajah cemas lelaki muda itu.

"Oh no! 'M sorry!" Tangan imut lelaki muda itu dengan cepat menyusun buku Wonshik dan menyerahkannya kembali pada si pemilik. Ia tersenyum meminta maaf pada Wonshik.

"Maafkan aku, aku juga buru-buru dan tidak melihatmu tadi"

Mulut Wonshik yang masih menganga lebar terpatung melihat ketampanan lelaki itu. Lebih tepatnya, ia merasa tidak asing dengan wajahnya.

"Umm.. bukankah, kau akan terlambat nanti?" Bisik lelaki muda itu sembari menyodorkan buku Wonshik lebih dekat.

Wonshik tersadar kalau dari tadi ia terdiam, ia terkikik pelan sambil mengambil bukunya dari tangan lelaki itu.

"Thanks" bisik Wonshik.

Lelaki itu tersenyum dan segera pamit pergi meninggalkan Wonshik. Tubuh Wonshik berputar mengikuti arah perginya lelaki yang berlesung pipit itu. Ia berharap ia akan bertemu lagi dengan lelaki berlesung pipit itu lagi nanti.

* * *

Wonshik menunggu di depan gerbang kampusnya. Matanya sibuk mencari-cari lelaki itu. Ia yakin, kalau lelaki itu pasti juniornya, karena ia belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya.

"Hey Shikkie hyung!" Sapa Sanghyuk, tetangganya, dengan senyum lebarnya itu.

"Hey" Wonshik menyapanya kembali tanpa memandangnya. Ia masih sibuk mencari-cari lelaki yang tadi pagi itu.

Sanghyuk mengikuti gerakan Wonshik dengan berjinjit dan memanjangkan lehernya mencari-cari di kerumunan mahasiswa.

"Kau mencari seseorang hyung?"

Wonshik hanya bergumam.

"Wanita? Ooohhhhhhhhhh" Sanghyuk mengejeknya tapi Wonshik terlihat tidak peduli.

"Aww hyung! Ayolah! Siapa? Apa dia juniormu? Seangkatan denganku kan!" Sanghyuk memainkan alisnya sambil mencoba menarik perhatian Wonshik, tapi Wonshik malah mendorongnya.

"Ssh!"

Sanghyuk mengejeknya dan seketika wajah Wonshik berubah seperti anak kecil yang mendapat hadiah.

"Aaah! Mana? Mana?" Ejek Sanghyuk lagi sambil memperhatikan arah pandangan Wonshik. Sanghyuk melihat Wonshik dan Hongbin bergantian.

"Oohh? Jadi... Hongbin?"

"Hongbin?" Wajah Wonshik berkerut mendengar nama itu.

"Hongbin!" Sahut Hyuk sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Lelaki yang dipanggil itu pun melihat ke arah Wonshik dan Hyuk lalu ia mendekati mereka.

"Hey! Hongbin, kenalkan.. ini hyung favoritku, Wonshik hyung!"

Hongbin tersenyum, "aah! Kau yang tadi pagi kan? Sorry, kita tadi gak sempat berkenalan. Aku Hongbin, Lee Hongbin!"

Kerutan dahi Wonshik berkurang saat ia mendengar nama lengkap Hongbin. Ia segera menjabat tangan Hongbin dan tersenyum lebar seperti idiot.

"Oh? Kalian sudah bertemu? Hmm.. hyungku ini dari tadi telah menunggumu, tau!"

Tak lama Hyuk mengerang kesakitan dan Wonshik tertawa puas karena telah menginjak kaki Hyuk. Terkadang Hyuk bisa sangat menyebalkan bagi Wonshik.

"Y-yeah.. maksudku, umm.. aku lupa berterimakasih padamu" kata Wonshik sambil menggaruk tengkuknya karena malu.

Hongbin tertawa dan wonshik menyukai suara dan cara Hongbin tertawa, itu akan menjadi hal favoritnya kelak.

"Kau lupa ya? Kau sudah berterimakasih padaku tadi pagi!"

Kali ini suara tawa Hyuk menggelegar dan membuat wajah Wonshik merah padam.

"M-maksudku.. uh, aku ingin mentraktirmu makan siang! K-kau mau?"

"Eh? Aku ikut hyung!" Sahut Hyuk sambil menarik-narik sweater Wonshik dengan tak sabar.

Wonshik memberinya tatapan tajamnya.

"Yeah okay.. aku rasa lebih menyenangkan jika ada Sanghyuk"

Sanghyuk tertawa lalu ia menarik Hongbin ke arah mobil Wonshik, sedang Wonshik berpikir kalau ia akan memberi Sanghyuk pelajaran nantinya.

Wonshik dan Sanghyuk mengantar Hongbin sampai ke rumah.

"Kalian tidak ingin masuk dulu?"

"Um.. aku rasa lain kali saja Bin.. gapapa kan?" Wonshik tersenyum sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Uh 'kay!" Hongbin tersipu malu. Ia melambaikan tangannya sambil menunggu mobil Wonshik jauh dari pandangannya. Ia menggigit bibirnya sambil melompat kegirangan menuju rumahnya.

"Ummaaaaaa!" Hongbin memeluk umma nya sambil mengecup pipi ummanya itu.

Umma nya meletak kaca mata nya dan memeluk kembali anak kesayangannya itu.

"Gimana kuliahnya?"

"Mmmm... baik!" Senyum lebar Hongbin belum lepas dari wajahnya.

"Kau tidak mengajak teman-temanmu tadi masuk?"

"Oh. Aku rasa mereka sibuk jadi yaa... mereka hanya kirim salam saja umma"

Umma nya tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Binnie? Kau kenapa tersenyum lebar begitu?"

"Aah.. umma aku tidak tersenyum" Hongbin meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipinya sambil memijat pelan pipi nya yang terasa pegal itu.

"Hmm? Kau jatuh cinta?"

"Umma!" Hongbin menyentak kakinya dengan manja dan itu membuat ummanya tertawa.

"Hari pertama masuk kuliah dan kau sudah jatuh cinta?"

"Ummaaaaa..." rengek Hongbin lagi.

"Binnie.. umma gak larang kok, tapi umma gak mau kalau pelajaran Binnie terganggu karena dia. Paham?"

"Arrasso ummaa... saranghae"

"Me too. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa sih dia? Kenapa gak dikenalin ke umma?"

"Umma... kami masih berteman, belum tentu dia punya perasaan yang sama denganku umma"

Ummanya tertawa melihat Hongbin yang merah padam seperti itu.


	2. Chapter 2

Hongbin masih tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil menatap layar handphonenya itu. Ia dan Wonshik selalu bertukar pesan sejak malam itu. Hongbin juga sering mengajak Wonshik ke rumahnya, begitu juga dengan Wonshik. Mereka juga sering belajar bareng di perpus, makan bareng, juga kadang Wonshik mengajak Hongbin berkeliling kota di free-time mereka. Hongbin merasa nyaman di dekat Wonshik, dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

Sanghyuk memperhatikan temannya itu dengan penuh penasaran. Ia heran kenapa Wonshik melarangnya ikut setiap Wonshik dan Hongbin pergi. Padahal kan ia hanya ingin membantu agar keduanya semakin dekat. Agar hyungnya itu cepat menyatakan cintanya pada Hongbin. Ia tau Wonshik menyukai Hongbin sejak mereka bertemu. Ia juga sudah kenal lama dengan Wonshik, dan Wonshik bukan tipe yang mudah jatuh cinta. Bahkan ia bosan karena setiap malam Wonshik akan menerobos masuk ke kamarnya dan menanyai tentang Hongbin. Hongbin ngapain aja di kelas, apa Hongbin selalu tersenyum saat menerima sms nya, apa yang Hongbin makan siang tadi, apa kesukaan Hongbin, apa Hongbin menanyai dirinya pada Sanghyuk, dll. Hyuk mulai bosan hingga ia harus bersusah payah mendorong Wonshik keluar dari kamarnya.

Sanghyuk mencoba mengintip isi pesan temannya itu secara diam-diam, sayangnya Hongbin menyadari itu dan dengan cepat membalikkan layar handphonenya.

"Oh ayolah! Aku tidak akan membacanya dengan keras!"

"Ini rahasia!"

Sanghyuk tertawa mengejek, "apa jangan-jangan kalian sedang... sexting?" Ia memainkan alisnya pada Hongbin.

Hongbin segera menutup mulut Hyuk dan memelototi Hyuk.

"Sssh! Kami tidak-... aah! Sudahlah! Pokoknya kami tidak sssssexting!" Kata Hongbin pelan dengan wajah merah.

Hyuk menertawai reaksi Hongbin lalu ia memukul pundak Hongbin pelan, "ia juga gak masalah. Kau menyukainya kan? Kenapa tidak-mmmhnngghh"

Hongbin menutup mulut Hyuk lagi sambil memperhatikan ke sekelilingnya. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang peduli dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan, semua sibuk dengan kesibukan masing-masing.

"Ssshhhh!"

"Dia juga menyukaimu, tau!"

Itu membuat Hongbin semakin merah padam. Ia menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat menahan dirinya agar tidak menjerit kuat.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. itu Wonshik hyung. Nah lihatkan! Dia bahkan rela datang ke kampus demimu walau dia lagi free" Sanghyuk bersiul sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Wonshik.

"Yo Hyuk! Hai Hongbinnie"

Hyuk tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi Hongbin yang malu-malu.

Wonshik duduk di samping Hongbin dan menyenggol pelan pundaknya, "kau sudah selesai kan? Apa ada jadwal lagi?"

Hongbin menggeleng cepat.

"Well, let's go!" Wonshik menarik tangan Hongbin dan membawanya ke mobilnya.

"Yaaah! Kalian meninggalkanku?" Rengek Hyuk yang mengekor di belakang mereka.

"Hyukkie, kau pulang saja duluan. Sorry, aku dan Hongbin ada kencan"

Jantung Hongbin berdegup kencang, mendengar hal itu membuatnya semakin tersipu malu. Ia mencoba menahan dirinya untuk melompat kegirangan. Bahkan ia tidak mendengar Hyuk yang terus menggoda mereka. Yang ia tau kalau dia sudah berada di dalam mobil Wonshik. Dan ia membiarkan Wonshik memasangkan seat belt nya.

"Hello Binnie" Wonshik menjentikkan jemarinya di depan wajah Hongbin.

Hongbin tersentak dan kaget saat wajah Wonshik di depannya. Ia bahkan bisa melihat jelas bintik komedo di hidung Wonshik. Hongbin segera berpaling ke jendela sambil mencoba mengatur irama jantungnya yang semakin lama semakin cepat itu. Ia merasa sesak dan merasa suasana di mobil semakin panas. Ia mendengar kekehan Wonshik dan tak lama kemudian suara gemuruh mesin mobil Wonshik pun terdengar.

"Kau besok free?"

Hongbin memiliki energi untuk mengangguk pelan.

"Good..."

Hongbin tidak perlu bertanya kemana Wonshik akan membawanya. Ia percaya pada Wonshik. Dan ia menikmati setiap waktu bersama Wonshik.

* * *

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup panjang, Wonshik akhirnya memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah resort. Ia membangunkan Hongbin dengan lembut dan mengajaknya turun. Ia juga menyandang tas jinjingnya lalu menarik tangan Hongbin dan berjalan ke arah resepsionis.

"Eh? Kita... mau ngapain?" Tanya Hongbin dengan sedikit panik.

Wonshik hanya menyeringai padanya. Lalu ia berbicara pada wanita resepsionis itu dan memberinya kunci.

"W-wonshik-ah? Untuk apa kunci itu? Kita tidak.. umm..."

"Kita holiday satu malam disini Bin-ah?

"Eh?"

"Tenanglah, aku sudah minta izin pada umma mu"

"Kau?" Hongbin berhenti seketika dengan wajah yang syok.

"Surprise?"

"Apa dia tidak marah? Atau... Hey! Kau bohong padanya?"

Wonshik melepas genggamannya dan berbalik, bahunya berguncang hebat sambil menahan tawanya itu.  
Hongbin menggerutu sambil memukuli punggung Wonshik.

"Wonshik-ah! Kau nakal!"

Wonshik segera berbalik dan menahan kedua tangan Hongbin, ia menaikkan alisnya, "enggak! Umma mu itu menyayangiku makanya dia percaya padaku!" Wonshik menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Hongbin, dan terkikik saat Hongbin menggerutu lagi.

"Kau butuh sedikit refreshing Bin-ah" kata Wonshik sambil mendekati wajahnya. Mata Hongbin membesar akibat perilaku Wonshik barusan yang membuat jantungnya juga tak karuan.

Lalu Wonshik menariknya menuju kamar mereka.

* * *

Hongbin dengan bosan menukar channel di tv. Tidak satu acara pun ia tertarik. Tak berapa lama, Wonshik keluar dari kamar mandi dan Hongbin berpura-pura tertarik menonton kartun di depannya.

"Hongbin? Kau mau berjalan di sekitar pantai?"

Mendengar itu membuat Hongbin langsung berdiri tegak dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Yeah! Itu lebih baik!"

Wonshik mengangguk, ia menyisir rambutnya yang masih basah lalu mereka keluar dengan bergandengan tangan.

Mereka menikmati sunset dengan berjalan di tepi pantai. Hongbin tertawa dengan leluconnya Wonshik dan kadang Hongbin tersipu malu setiap Wonshik meremas tangannya dan berbisik ke telinganya mengatakan betapa Wonshik sangat menyukai suara tawa dan lesung pipitnya itu. Hongbin berpikir apakah Wonshik bisa mendengar irama jantungnya yang cepat itu.

Tiba-tiba Wonshik menarik kedua tangan Hongbin dan menarik tubuhnya. Ia meletakkan dahinya ke Hongbin dan menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Aku senang bisa mengenalmu, Binnie" bisiknya dengan suara paraunya.

Hongbin menahan senyumnya sambil mengingatkan dirinya untuk tetap tenang.

"Aku ingin terus bersamamu, Lee Hongbin"

Hongbin merasa dunia di sekitarnya berhenti, ia hanya merasakan hangatnya tubuh Wonshik dan pandangan lembut Wonshik dan irama jantungnya yang cepat dan mulut Wonshik yang dengan pelan menyentuh bibirnya dan saat itu Hongbin perlahan menutup kedua matanya, merasakan kedua kakinya yang mulai terasa lemah. Genggaman Wonshik di pinggang Hongbin mengerat, Hongbin menciumnya kembali sambil menarik lengan baju Wonshik. Ombak pantai yang lembut yang perlahan menyapu kaki mereka tidak membuat mereka menghentikan ciuman mereka.

Tidak ada yang tau berapa lama seperti itu. Perlahan gerakan mulut mereka semakin pelan lalu berhenti. Wonshik menangkup wajah Hongbin dan dengan lembut ia berbisik ke wajah Hongbin.

"I love you Hongbin-ah"

Wonshik tau ia tidak membutuhkan jawaban lagi dari Hongbin. Hongbin tersenyum lebar sambil mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Wonshik. Ia membalas Wonshik dengan ciuman lagi. Itu membuat Wonshik dengan cepat memegang pinggul Hongbin dan berusaha untuk tidak jatuh. Malam itu, mereka menghabiskan malam mereka bersama dengan penuh cinta.


	3. Chapter 3

Hongbin menahan tawanya sambil melihat foto-foto dirinya dengan Wonshik. Hubungan mereka telah berjalan lebih dari 3 bulan sekarang. Hongbin suka melihat-lihat foto mereka, terkadang ia bernostalgia sendiri sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Seperti sekarang ini, ia bahkan tidak sabar menunggu hari esok, karena ia akan bertemu dengan Wonshik esok.

Handphonenya bergetar menandakan sebuah chat masuk. Hongbin dengan cepat membuka pesan itu. Matanya yang penuh semangat itu membaca pesan dari Wonshik dan dalam hitungan detik ia membalas pesannya.

Hongbin menggigit bibirnya mengingat bibir Wonshik yang selalu menciumnya di pagi hari. Dan jantungnya berdebar-debar menunggu ciuman dari Wonshik esok hari.

 _Ding_  
"Tidur! Atau aku akan muncul dari layar handphonemu sekarang juga!"

Hongbin terkikik membaca chat Wonshik yang konyol itu.

"Oh ya? Coba saja!"

"Kalau aku bisa... kau harus memberiku ciuman!"

Hongbin kaget membaca itu, ia memang belum pernah mencium Wonshik duluan. Selama ini hanya Wonshik lah yang selalu mengambil alih.

"Aku yakin? Kau pasti sedang membayangkan ciumanku sekarang?" Goda Wonshik ketika Hongbin belum membalas chatnya.

"ENGGAK!"

Hongbin ingin menjerit dan tertawa kuat secara bersamaan. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan menunjang kakinya dengan geram. Perasaan cinta ini selalu membuatnya seperti itu, membuatnya jadi salah tingkah.

"Hmm.. kau yakin? Karena kau selalu merintih Binnie. Dan jangan mengelak lagi!"

Wajah Hongbin merah padam. Hongbin yakin, Wonshik pasti sedang tertawa sekuat-kuatnya. Wonshik memang suka menggodanya.

Tiba-tiba hpnya berdering lagi dan kali ini Wonshik meneleponnya. Hongbin dengan cepat menjawabnya.

"Hahahahhahahahahhahahaha"

"Kim Wonshik!" Geram Hongbin ketika Wonshik masih tertawa kuat.

"I'm sssorr.. sss... sssorrry" kata Wonshik di sela tawanya.

"Berhenti tertawa atau aku akan tutup teleponmu!"

Wonshik masih tertawa lagi. Suara tawa Wonshik terdengar seksi bagi Hongbin.

"Ugh! Shikkie! Aku bilang berhenti!"

"Fineeee babeeeeeee" Wonshik menghela nafas, lalu ia malah membuat suara "muach" dengan kuat.

"Yah! Kim Wonshik! Semakin malam semakin genit saja! Ugh! Sudahlah! Night Shikkie!" Ujar Hongbin yang hendak menutup telepon.

"Hey! Hey! Babyyy tunggguu-"

Hongbin mengakhiri teleponnya sambil terkikik. Tak lama Wonshik meneleponnya kembali.

"Binnieeee" rengek Wonshik dan kali ini Hongbin yang tertawa.

"Yes Shikkieee"

"Kau tidak marah kan?"

"Gak kok. Tapi please berhenti mengejekku!"

Wonshik tertawa pelan, "tapi itu kenyataannya kan? Kau sedang memikirkanku kan?"

"Well.. yeah. Sebenarnya aku sedang melihat foto kita."

"Hmm oh ya? Kau merindukanku?"

"Mmm, no!" Jawab Hongbin cepat.

"Mmm, aku gak percaya! Akan kubuktikan besok!" Tantang Wonshik lagi.

"Kau ingin membuktikan apa?"

"Bahwa kau merindukanku!"

Hongbin tertawa, "bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau pasti akan tersenyum lebar saat melihatku besok!" Jawab Wonshik dengan bangga.

Hongbin mendengus kuat, "aku tidak akan tersenyum lebar padamu besok, Wonshik-ah!"

"Kalau aku benar, kau harus menciumku Hongbin-ah!" Bisik Wonshik dengan suara paraunya.

"Okey! Akan aku buktikan kalau aku memang tidak merindukanmu, dan aku tidak akan tersenyum padamu besok!"

"Okeeey... dan sekarang, tidurlah Bin-ah, dan mimpi yang indah babe"

"Kau juga Shikkie"

Hongbin tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum malam itu. Ia semakin tidak sabar bertemu Wonshik besok, ia juga terus mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum pada Wonshik besok.

Sayangnya, Hongbin menemukan Wonshik di kamarnya pagi itu. Wonshik yang sedang memandanginya tidur tadi tersenyum melihat sudut mulut Hongbin yang miring ke atas.

"Morning princess" bisik Wonshik.

Hongbin tersenyum lebar padanya sambil menguap, lalu tiba-tiba ia teringat tentang tantangan mereka semalam. Hongbin segera menutup mulutnya dan menatap Wonshik yang tertawa dengan sinis.

"Kau ngapain disini?" Tanya Hongbin dengan pura-pura kesal sambil bersandar di kepala tempat tidurnya.

"Aku membawakanmu sarapan. Aku juga sudah minta izin pada umma mu. Dia juga senang banget tadi"

Hongbin melirik ke samping, dia benar, Wonshik membawakannya sarapan.

"Oh thanks" Hongbin mencoba sinis pada Wonshik, tapi itu sulit karena Wonshik malah melakukan aegyo padanya. Dalam hitungan ke tiga, Hongbin tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Ia tertawa sekuat-kuatnya hingga air matanya jatuh dari sudut matanya. Wonshik menatap Hongbin dengan sombong, ia menunggu Hongbin mengakui kekalahannya.

"Ingat janjimu semalam Binnie" ujar Wonshik ketika Hongbin berhenti tertawa.

"Ugh! Gak adil! Kau tau kan, kalau aku tidak tahan melihatmu aegyo!" Hongbin mulai memukuli pundak Wonshik dengan pelan.

Wonshik dengan cepat menarik kedua tangan Hongbin lalu duduk di atas tempat tidur Hongbin. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik, "sekarang, aku mau hadiahku". Wonshik mengerutkan bibirnya sambil menutup matanya.

"Erm no! Aku harus sikat gigi dulu Shikkie"

"Aku mau sekarang Binnie!" Ujar Wonshik dengan manja.

"Shikkie! Aku harus sikat gigi dulu"

"Gak mau! Aku maunya sekarang Binnie"

Hongbin menggerutu dan perlahan mencium Wonshik. Ia bisa merasakan Wonshik tersenyum di mulutnya, lidah Wonshik yang perlahan menyentuh bibir Hongbin, Hongbin merintih pelan dan kemudian Wonshik mendorong tubuhnya kembali berbaring di tempat tidur.  
Hongbin segera mendorong tubuh Wonshik dan menahan wajah Wonshik sekuat tenaganya.

"Cukup! Umma akan melihat kita nanti!"

Wonshik merengek manja, ia menarik satu tangan Hongbin dari pipinya dan mencium Hongbin lagi.

Hongbin benar, ummanya mengintip mereka secara diam-diam. Ia tersenyum sambil menggeleng kepalanya.  
'Dasar anak-anak jaman sekarang!'

* * *

Annyeong yeorobun..

Thank you for reading and left reviewnya

Fluff nya sampe sini ya.. selanjutnya mungkin agak angst *ambil napas dalam-dalam.. miiiaaannhhheeee


End file.
